residentevilfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Manuel de jeu 1
Manuel de jeu 1 est un document de Resident Evil Outbreak. Emplacement Le document se trouve dans la salle principale du Jack's Bar, par terre, non loin de l'emplacement où le joueur apparaît (niveau Épidémie) Description Quelques explications sur les commandes de jeu. Transcription Français= *ATTENTION !* Écran Statut Les autres joueurs et ennemis ne s’arrêtent pas lorsque cet écran est activé. Remarque : si vous êtes attaqué, vous revenez automatiquement au jeu. Remarque : si vous avez modifié les paramètres de la manette, la fonction de chaque touche sera différente. DEPLACEMENT Déplacez votre perso à l’aide des touches directionnelles ou du joystick analogique gauche. Les touches directionnelles orientent votre personnage. 2 Le joystick analogique gauche vous sert à faire tourner votre personnage. ET ATTAQUER Viser (touche R1 enfoncée), puis tirez (touche X). Orientez le tir avec la touche directionnelle et changez de cible avec la touche L1. (1EME PARTIE) Rechargez en combinant votre arme avec les munitions correspondantes à l’écran de statut ou appuyez sur la touche L1 si vous êtes équipé de votre arme. (2EME PARTIE) Le temps de chargement dépend du nombre de munitions utilisées. Il existe un objet qui vous permet de charger votre arme à bloc en appuyant une fois sur L1. SPECIALES En plus des actions normales comme marcher et courir, vous pouvez franchir des obstacles et monter des échelles en appuyant sur la touche X à proximité. DES OBJETS Vous pouvez donner un objet à un autre joueur en sélectionnant l’objet à l’écran de statut, puis la commande Donner. DES OBJETS Vous pouvez demander un objet à un autre joueur en sélectionnant l’objet du joueur à l’écran de statut, puis la commande Demander. UN AMI BLESSE Appuyez sur la touche X près d’un ami blessé afin de le relever. Appuyez sur la touche O pour le relâcher. Vous pouvez sauver des partenaires en les relevant. DE DISCUSSION Appuyez sur la touche Carré et votre ami dira une phrase selon la situation. Il peut vous donner un indice sur ce qu’il faut faire pour finir le scénario. DE DISCUSSION Communiquer avec d’autres joueurs : joystick analogique droit. Utilisez cette fonction pour dire à d’autres joueurs que vous voulez les aider ou recevoir de l’aide. |-| Anglais= ※CAUTION!※ Status Screen Other PCs and enemies do not pause while this screen is being accessed. Note: the screen will revert back to normal gameplay in the instance you are attacked. ※Note: each button function will vary if you have altered the controller settings from their defaults. 【MOVE】 Move your character with the directional buttons or the left analog stick. The D-pad maintains your character's directionsic 【MOVE 2】 When you use the left analog stick, your character turns and changes his/her direction. 【Aiming and attacking】 Hold down the R1 button to aim. Press the ✕ button while aiming to fire. Change firing directions by pressing any direction while aiming. Switch targets with the L1 button. 【Reloading part 1】 You can reload your weapon either by combining your gun with the corresponding bullets in the status screen or by pushing the L1 button while your weapon is equipped. 【Reloading part 2】 Reloading takes more time depending on the amount of bullets reloaded. There is an item which enables you to fully reload your weapon with one press of the L1 button. 【Special actions】 In addition to standard actions such as walking and running, players can move over obstacles & climb ladders. Press the ✕ button near various obstacles/ladders to climb them. 【Giving items】 You can give an item to another player by choosing an item in the status screen and then choosing the "Present" command. 【Requesting items】 You can request an item from another player by choosing another player's item from the status screen and then choosing the "Request" command. 【"Shouldering" an injured teammate】 Press the ✕ button near an injured PC to lend him/her your shoulder as a crutch. Push the О button to stop shouldering them. You can help dying PCs by shouldering them up as well. 【Ad-Lib Chat System】 By pushing the □ button, the PC will speak a random line of dialogue based on the situation. Their casual dialogue may give you a clue about what to do to clear the scenario. 【Fixed Chat Commands】 You can communicate with other PCs by using the right analog stick. Use this feature to inform other PCs that you plan to assist them or if you need to call for their help. |-| Japonais= Galerie pcsx2 2020-01-20 14-43-34-02.png|Emplacement. pcsx2 2020-01-20 14-43-29-00.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 14-43-42-76.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 14-43-44-16.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 14-43-45-53.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 14-43-46-80.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 14-43-48-12.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 14-43-49-37.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 14-43-50-69.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 14-43-51-86.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 14-43-53-00.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 14-43-54-23.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 14-43-55-49.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 14-43-56-84.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 14-43-58-03.png Apparition * Resident Evil Outbreak en:Playing Manual 1 Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil Outbreak